


Dream or reality?!

by Ayrwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel non ci aveva pensato su due volte quando decise di prendere dentro di se l’intero delirio del giovane Winchester, ma a che prezzo? Non sapere più cosa è sogno e cosa è realtà...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream or reality?!

**Author's Note:**

> Info: I personaggi non sono miei, tutti i diritti riservati e i fatti narrati sono frutto della mia fantasia. La storia non è scritta con scopo di lucro.

Era un pomeriggio d’estate, lo ricordo bene.  
Il sole e il caldo che prepotenti entravano da quella finestra lasciata aperta, proprio lì, accanto al letto di quell’ anonima stanza d’albergo.  
Le tende bianche che lievi si alzavano appena al cenno di una lieve brezza fresca proveniente da fuori che sfiorando la tua schiena facendola la fece rabbrividire.

E poi il ricordo te Dean, completamente nudo con solo un lenzuolo che ti copriva appena dalla vita fino ad appena sotto le caviglie.  
Addormentato a pancia in giù, su quel materasso impregnato ancora del nostro odore dopo una notte piena d’amore e…di sesso.  
E poi il tuo viso, così vicino al mio e la tua espressione, così serena e in pace con il resto del mondo che mi fece innamorare ancora di più del tuo essere.

La mia mano che ti sfiorava lievemente una guancia per poi salire su fino all’attaccatura dei capelli e cominciare piano a svegliarti con piccoli colpetti di dita sulla quella pelle così calda e morbida.  
Piano piano i tuoi occhi che si aprivano e chiudevano a tratti e seppur ancora impastati di sonno, potevo chiaramente notare che fissavano me e mi davano il buongiorno più bello del mondo.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

-è solo un sogno Castiel...un'illusione!- mi dice Lucifero seduto sopra la scrivania della mia scarna camera di quel manicomio.  
-invece è accaduto- gli rispondo, più a me stesso che a lui.  
Ma Lucifero, continua a sghignazzare e a scuotere appena la testa, dandomi ancora dell’illuso,  
del sognatore e che mai e poi mai Dean Winchester, il prototipo dell’etero Americano, mi avrebbe mai amato con la stessa intensità con cui io lo stavo facendo segretamente da quando lo salvai dalle fiamme dell’inferno.  
In cuor mio però sento che quel ricordo è vero, autentico ed è anche l’unica cosa che mi sta tenendo ancorato con tutto me stesso a questa realtà. 


End file.
